Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 7: Dress up, Sparity (MLP)
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 7: Dress up, Sparity (MLP)


On the second floor of a boutique in central Manehattan, four glasses were raised in a toast - two with hoofs, one with magic, and one with claws. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Spike drank to celebrate the last day of their trip to the big city. For the past three days, the group attended Pony-Con, the largest pop-culture convention in Equestria, and that definitely called for opening a bottle of Apple Family's cider Rarity kept in her cellar for some time.

She and Spike travelled to Manehattan quite often to keep an eye on the branch of Rarity's boutique, and as a result, one day the Ponyville fashionista was given an offer to be a judge in Pony-Con's famous cosplay contest. Even though her area of expertise did not cover costumes of characters from movies or comics, she could not refuse to admire the creativity of some of the attendees, and she agreed just to experience it first-hoof.

\- Have you even seen that mare in the robo-exo-skeleton? - Rainbow Dash asked - She. Was. So. AWESOME!  
\- I agree, Rainbow. - Rarity added - I cannot imagine how much cardboard and tape she had to use to create it, but I couldn't find a single flaw in it... First place well deserved.  
\- I know, right? - Pinkie jumped in - And I know a lot about cardboard.  
\- Pinkie, you were dressed _as_ a cardboard box. - Rainbow Dash added.  
\- No, silly. - the pink pony rebutted - I was dressed as a top secret agent hiding _inside_ a box. Biiig difference.

Rarity rolled her eyes.

\- I think we're missing _somepony's_ costume. - Spike suddenly spoke, moving his seat closer to Rarity's. She flinched, and her alabaster snout reddened when his tail coiled around her back in a gentle embrace.  
\- Oh, Spike, it was nothing. And again, compared to those costumes I had the privilege to judge...  
\- But that suit was decorated with actual diamonds! - Rainbow Dash interrupted her - That was the best Radiance cosplay I've seen!  
\- And the most comic-book-accurate - Spike added - Believe me, I've read all the issues of "The Power Ponies".

Spike's compliment was rewarded with a soft kiss to his jaw that turned the adolescent dragon's scales crimson. He let out a small puff of smoke from his nostrils, followed by slightly more guttural sigh that reverberated in the air, around them while Rarity nested in his arms.

\- I knew how much these characters mean to you and, well, one cannot miss a challenge like that...  
\- Speaking of missing, I think we should head to the hotel - Rainbow Dash said, nudging Pinkie Pie in the ribs, watching Spike and Rarity cuddling - It is getting late.  
\- Yes, I'm sure you've been dying to meet with Quibble Pants after you "accidentally" bumped into him at the book section. - Rarity retorted, returning the knowing tone Rainbow Dash spoke to her, resulting in the three other creatures bursting into laughter.  
\- Wha- Come on, guys, it _was_ accidental! We're just gonna...  
\- ...read books all night long? - Pinkie Pie joked - Don't worry, Dashie, I won't interrupt you two.  
\- I do hope you two won't have any _other_ accidents, Rainbow. - Rarity smirked.

Rainbow Dash groaned and reluctantly admitted defeat, drinking the last drop of cider from her glass. A few minutes later, Rarity and Spike's guests headed down the helical staircase to the shop's exit, waving their friends goodnight.

\- That was a day and a half, wasn't it? - Spike asked, gathering the dirty glasses onto a plate. Years of being an assistant, first in the library, then Twilight's castle and finally, at his marefriend's shop never diminished his instinct to clean any surface before it gets too dirty.  
\- Yes, I do agree, it was quite an interesting experience, Darling. - Rarity's voice reached him from the bathroom.  
\- I think you did great, honey. You've been so generous taking part as a judge for all those creatures! - Spike continued, washing the dishes - I think your name alone brought half of the cosplayers to the con!

He waited for Rarity to answer his question, but after a minute or so of silence, he ducked his head out of the kitchen, and followed the soft rustling noise coming from their bedroom.

\- Rarity...?

Spike opened the door, and at once became very glad that he left the glass he's been cleaning in the kitchen, as he would surely drop it to the floor.

On their large bed, suited for his size and their combined needs, lay a mare dressed in a sparkling, dark blue outfit covered from head to hoofs with small gemstones. Her stunning face was hidden behind equally extravagant mask, but nothing could obscure the flirtatious grin Rarity was wearing on her face, not to mention the pose she decided to greet Spike with. Though she was lying on her side, in one move she spread her hind-legs, exposing her crotch with her hoof, where a distinctively dark spot was beginning to form, visible even through the costume's material.

\- There is no "Rarity" here, only Radiance... - she spoke in a low, smoky voice, fluttering her eyelashes - And I think you should change into a better clothes as well...

Before Spike could do anything, Rarity's magic untied his apron and unceremoniously tossed it aside, while at the same time two new pieces of attire were being magically put around his head. A large, red cape and a mask, the same he wore throughout the day as Hum Drum, Power Ponies' trusty young sidekick.

\- There's no need for you to put on the green pants, though... - Rarity stated, waving her hoof invitingly.

At once her drakefriend was on her, the two joined in a ravenous, watery kiss. Gently, Spike put his large, clawed hands around her waist, testing the waters, and when he did not receive any immediate warning twitches of her body, he pressed his claws deeper, just to let her feel the grip, which resulted in a deep, languorous moan being spilled into his jaw.

\- Rarity...  
\- Ah-ah-ah! - Rarity interrupted him, tracing circles on his scaly chest - As I've said, I'm not Rarity, I'm Radiance, my dear Hum Drum. And you must be astonished that you've managed to score a date with me, your secret crush. though, then again, I can't say your hunger is out of place...  
\- I... - Spike stuttered.  
\- Yes, _Hum Drum_? - Rarity continued her role-play - Tell me, have you ever been with a mare?

She winked, giving Spike time to answer, and continued caressing his body.

\- N-No, I haven't Rar... Radience. - he gulped. Despite his fascination with Power Ponies, he hasn't expected Rarity to put a show like that just for him, but the longer he looked at her, the more he loved her idea of immersing into the characters.  
\- Well, then, I'd be glad to be the one that will finally unleash those urges boiling inside you. - she closed her lips around the tip of his jaw again, locking them in slightly more restrained kiss.

Once they broke apart, she got comfortable on the mountain of pillows, spread her hindlegs, and with one simple spell made the seam linking the two sides of her costume untie, uncovering her wet folds her blue costume hid until now.

\- My dear Hum Drum, how long have we known each other? And how long have I been the one you secretly loved? - Rarity asked, giving her puffy lips one more massage.  
\- Well, it was not that secretive, was it? - Spike replied, bringing his head closer to her tantalising sex - Ever since I joined the Power Ponies as Masked Matter-Horn's partner, I had a thing for you, _Radiance_.

Rarity smiled, glad to see Spike getting adjusted in his role, and took a deep breath bracing herself before his long tongue did its first lap against her folds. The hot, draconic breath of his stirred the tiny droplets of her wanton decorating her pussy, however, and that gave her the taste of his caresses. When Spike actually dived into her sex, Rarity trashed against his jaw, letting moan after moan, the further down his tongue reached.

Back and forth his skilful tongue explored her hole, stimulating her insides, while his claws gently massaged her labia and clit. The combination of delicate form of his tongue and cold and stiff claws was enough to bring Rarity to a brink of her orgasm a couple of minutes later.

\- Oh, yes, S- I mean Hum Drum, do it again! - she cried in ecstasy when Spike rolled his tongue around her contracting walls, flooding his mouth with copious amount of her juices. - I'd have never guessed it's your first time, Hum Drum!  
\- What can I say, Radiance. That's the effect you have on me. - Spike said, wiping his mouth.  
\- But it's not the only one, is it? - Rarity smiled and pointed her hoof to his erection, emerging from between his scales. - My, my, you are quite huge for a young _stallion_.

Spike caught her allusion at once. After all, the character he's been cosplaying was a colt, and if there was one nerve Rarity was able to get on, was comparing him with other stallions. Of course, she didn't mean any of her teasing, when she played on his inherent male insecurities and in this case, she gave Spike a whole field of answers to reply with.

\- You think so? - Spike said cockily, waddling on his knees closer to her, pushing Rarity's body between his legs so that soon she was faced with his throbbing, glistening member inches from her lips.  
\- Oh yes. - she said with a deep, hungry tone in her voice, and at once brought her lips closer to his tip, engulfing his head in her mouth in one go.

She wondered if Spike was going to let his more dominant side of his draconic nature take over him at this moment. Though she'd love to be face-fucked by Spike the dragon, she thought that Hum Drum probably wouldn't do that to his crush on their first night, and Spike evidently thought the same, never advancing his cock, and letting Rarity control the tempo.

Rarity repaid Spike for his tongue work with a bit of her own talents; while her lips caressed his swollen tip, she used her magic to stoke the skin covering his cock. That left her hoofs unoccupied, but she promptly found a job for them, caressing his testicles, half-emerged in his draconic body, which made his seed so warm.

\- Hm... So hard... So full... - she cooed, flicking her tongue against his tip, tasting a few droplets of his salty pre-cum.  
\- Ra-Radiance... If you keep doing this, I might not be able to...  
\- I know, Hum Drum. But maybe that's what I want?

She graced hum with another wink before he placed her hoofs at his belly, gently pushing him off.

\- Yes, I don't want our night to end too soon, my dear. I just wanted to give you a taste... and get one too...

Reading the moves of her body correctly, Spike withdrew and grabbed her hindlegs, pushing them up and apart, as he positioned himself against her overflowing opening.

\- Radiance, may I...?  
\- Oh, such a gentlecolt! - Rarity giggled - Yes, Hum Drum. - she lowered her voice - Rut me.

Rarity let out a yelp when Spike's cock was pushed deep inside her in one, swift move, just the way she envisioned. With her hindquarters immobilised by Spike, all she could do was to give her lover indication of his work, mewling, moaning and crying that seemed to only fuel his passion. Though, of course, Spike was channelling more than that. By letting him do the role-play, Rarity allowed him to relive their first time again, when he, just like Hum Drum, couldn't believe his luck that a mare like Radiance, or Rarity would let him into her heart, and her sex.

\- Oh, Radiance... I wanted this... so long... - he huffed, pushing his lower deeper into the mattress.  
\- My, my, Hum Drum, you are quite a stud! - Rarity cried - I though my body would make you explode way sooner!

And indeed, three years ago, when Spike and Rarity barely begun their journey into the intimacy, he probably would be done by now, apologising profusely for his premature release. But since then, Spike has learned to control his urges and prolong the pleasure he was giving to his marefriend, and the one he was getting in return. By now, Rarity was completely underneath him, enjoying the frantic pounding that shook her body every few seconds.

A sudden rush of energy made her body twitch, and she automatically closed her hooves around Spike's neck, anticipating her oncoming orgasm. She noticed the steam coming from his nostrils with every push of his, which, together with the grunts he's been making meant he as on a swift way to climax as well.

\- Ra... Radiance... I don't think I will...  
\- That's okay, give it to me... - Rarity whispered into his ear, clutching his neck.

Spike raised his head a bit to stare at Rarity's enthralled face, finding confirmation in her sparkling, hungry eyes.

\- You mean... I can...  
\- Come on, Hum Drum. I know what you want to do...

Rarity gave Spike another wink, and when she threw her head back, waiting for the oncoming orgasm, she revelled at the series of low, guttural grunts coming from Spike's mouth as he finally realised he was given the permission he's been looking forward to the most.

\- But... Radiance...  
\- Hum Drum, I want you! - she cried suddenly and closed her hooves around his neck again - I've wanted you ever since we defeated the Mane-iac! Since you saved me from the Long Face and High Heel, since you were so brave and risked your life for mine... for ours, our friends... - Rarity panted, staring into his widened eyes. - Hum Drum, cum inside me!

And in that one tiny, fleeting moment of passion, Spike felt the magic Rarity has created with her act enveloping them both. He _was_ the teenage colt making love to his older crush, filling her with years of pent-up lust, and she really was the mare of his dreams that has been with him throughout all those amazing adventures...

Spike let out a powerful roar, shooting first stream of his warm cum inside her, which in return pushed Rarity over her edge as well. His claws dug deeper into the costume, exposing the white fur of her body when the costume was rippied in two. Despite the commotion, Rarity trashed underneath his strong body, responding to every burst of his seed filling her to the brim. Two, three, four, five... at some point Rarity stopped counting the number of shots Spike fired inside her. With her head thrown back, she couldn't see much, but she has felt the splash of warmth on her belly when Spike withdrew his cock, letting the rest of his hefty orgasm coat her already destroyed costume with his cum.

\- Ra... Ra... Rarity... - Spike cried, his voice weak and tired, before he collapsed next to her, his snout falling right into her ready hooves.

They didn't know how long their post-coital kiss lasted, but the amount of time they spent breathing the shared air was enough to let their heated bodies cool down, at least a bit.

Rarity was the first to break their kiss, magically removing the mask that until now has covered her face, and lifted herself up, with some difficulties, back onto the comfy pillows, which gave her obscured view of the mess they've created.

\- I do hope that Radiance uses some form of contraception... because if Hum Drum is as virile as you are Spike...

She pressed her hoof against her lower belly, feeling the heat, radiating through her body from Spike's massive load, and marvelled at a stream of his seed that leaked from her used opening onto the sheets, warming her folds for a short moment once more.

\- ...then they are in trouble.  
\- I... I don't think they will allow them to do anything like that - Spike huffed - The writers, I mean. He's... He's been been a colt for like, twenty years in the comics.  
\- Yes, but I wouldn't mind the two having _some_ romantic subplot... - Rarity cooed, letting Spike Arm sneak underneath her, inviting her into a gentle, warm embrace.  
\- Speaking of which, Rarity... I didn't know you... You know, read them.  
\- Well I had to, didn't I? - Rarity replied, baffled. - After all, I had to have references for my costume!  
\- Yeah, but... from what you've said, that sounds like... like you've read the entire rebooted run!

Rarity raised her head to meet Spike's bewildered face. One look at the fashionista confirmed Spike's suspicions, which at once made Rarity shy away from him and his wide grin.

\- You liked reading them, didn't you?  
\- Well... at first, I wanted to just know how did Radiance got her outfit... Did she make it herself? OR was it magical? And then... Then I kinda... Couldn't stop.

She moved her hoofs against each other in embarrassment.

\- And I do agree with you, Hum Drum and Radiance do deserve a bit more interaction, but they probably won't get anything more than his crush on her... It's a comic book for fillies and colts, after all.  
\- Yeah... - Spike muttered - That's what fanzines are for!  
\- The fanz-What? - Rarity jerked her head.

Spike rolled to his side and reached into his backpack, the same, comically small one he kept wearing ever since he was still a young dragon, and pulled a series of think books from it.

\- Fanzines! You know, fan magazines! Full of stories and comics drawn by the fans.

Rarity levitated the dozen or so thin, mostly black-and-white issues around her. Though she knew they were made by amateurs, the quality of drawings on the covers could rival the ones she had to read through, and in some cases, they were far better.

\- And "Power Ponies" fans did all of those? - Rarity asked, marvelling at the amount of fan content Spike has revealed to her.  
\- Sure! I got this issue yesterday. And this one is dedicated to Hum Drum and Radiance!  
\- Hm... - Rarity took the book, its cover portraying the colt and mare in a romantic embrace, into her hooves - So, these have fan stories published in them, don't they?  
\- Fan fiction, yeah! And sometimes they are way better than the original stories! Longer, better characterisation, darker themes... - he counted.  
\- And I presume some of these are of... adult nature, aren't they? - Rarity raised her brow.  
\- Well, uh, some of them...  
\- More than half? And do they try to put the characters together in bed as soon as possible, with as little plot as necessary? - she smiled, knowing the answer. She used to be an avid reader of Haylequins when she was younger, and understood Spike's preferences completely.

He was about to respond, when a sudden thought struck Spike. One that he repressed for the last couple of minutes, partially thanks to Rarity staying in her role so skilfully.

\- Rarity! Your... Your costume!

Spike pointed to the shredded piece of material still covering part of her body. He expected to be scoffed for destroying it, but instead, he only received s small chuckle.

\- Oh, Spikey. It's just that.  
\- But it took you so long to make...  
\- Yes, but ultimately, costumes are supposed to bring you enjoyment, don't they? And you have enjoyed ripping it when you came, haven't you? I know I have...

She closed the distance to his snout, and closed her lips around in another slow, sensual kiss that brought the much needed relief to Spike's mind.

\- And besides, maybe I can repair it... Well, parts of it you haven't... tarnished, perhaps. And...

She took one more glance at the stack of fanzines on her nigh-stand. She turned her head back to Spike, who saw a flirtatious gleam of inspiration in her radiant eyes.

\- Spike, there is a fashion show next month in Trottingham. And if you will prove your skills as an assistant there... Maybe we will re-enact some of these stories afterwards? - she winked - Maybe I will even let _you_ choose which one?  
\- A-Are... you serious, Rarity? - Spike flinched in disbelief - Even the kinky ones?  
\- Especially the kinky ones. - Rarity fluttered her eyelids and gave the excited dragon another kiss - Now, would you carry me to the bathroom? I do need a bath...


End file.
